vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ewfalor
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim Tips wiki! We hope you can help improve the articles by fixing typos, adding comments (at the bottom of each tip page), rewriting tips, joining in discussions, or making any other improvements. Be sure to visit the [[Project:Community Portal|'community portal']] for information about our site, with links to how to pages. Keep an eye on the page, where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. If you want to get involved, check out our Vim Tips Wiki:Policy. We'd like you to join the [http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/vim-l mailing list]. Enjoy! Welcome Hi Ewfalor. Thanks for your new tip and your comment in another tip a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately your tip presents me with a dilemma because I am well known here for opposing new tips that rely on external sites. I have expressed my thoughts in the tips linking to external sites section on the May new tips page. There are over 2000 Vim scripts, and many other web sites with helpful Vim information. I don't want to set a precedent that would encourage people to make a tip here that is little more than a link to another site (we've already deleted a couple of new tips of that nature). I suspect that readers want immediate information and may be irritated by such tips. I hope we'll find a way to allay my concerns while retaining your tip. We don't need to do anything quickly since it will take a few weeks to discuss the May new tips. Please join in the discussion and let us know what you think. You might like to create [[User:Ewfalor|'your user page']] (can be very simple, perhaps just say how long you've used Vim – see for some ideas). You are welcome to put any to-do or other notes related to Vim or the wiki under your user page. It would be great to get more opinions on the vim-l mailing list, so please consider joining (it's very low volume). --JohnBeckett 10:21, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Erik. Thanks for creating your user page (we like having contributors), and posting on the vim-l mailing list. I am replying on that list, however I am also adding this note to clarify what I wrote above regarding your new tip. As explained in the tips linking to external sites section on the May new tips page, my only problem is that I think each tip should have useful content. It's fine to also have useful external links, but a reader should learn something just from reading the tip, IMHO. By all means create a user sub page, as you did for your script. But why not put that content in the actual tip? Then you could make the tip self contained. I understand that you don't want to maintain a script on the wiki and on the vim.org site. I agree. So add a para saying that a newer version of the script may be available at link here. Then a reader can see exactly what the tip is about, and can learn something (briefly explain where less.sh is and what it does, as well as your less.bat – not everyone knows what more or less do). Readers who decide they want to actually use the script should be clever enough to realise that they had better use the external link to get the most recent version. We don't have to update the wiki just because the script has been improved in some way. Later, I'll have a look and see if we have any other related tips (we try to merge related information to one tip). If we have nothing on more/less, your tip could be expanded to provide the basic info. You have a particular script for Windows users, but someone might later add info for another system. --JohnBeckett 03:20, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks for your suggestions. I mostly made that page for less.bat as an exercise. I'm new to Wikia, and I wanted to see what it looked like. As I said in the email to the vim-l group, I don't expect that this script should change at all, so it wouldn't be much trouble to keep a copy here. But I like your suggestion of adding a paragraph mentioning that a newer version may be available on vim.sf.net. I'll probably go ahead and copy that content into a new tip at the end of the month after the community has had some more time to discuss this. --Ewfalor 03:43, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Please check tip summary Hi Erik, I have put a summary of your proposed tip (see May 2008 new tips) on Vim scripts. The Main Page has a link to Vim scripts. Please check what I have written. If there are any problems, edit the page, or let me know. Also, we need to decide what to do with the May new tips. If you have any opinions, please add them. If you think the tip you added should be kept (in addition to its summary), please expand the tip with some more generic information, along the lines previously discussed. Thanks! --JohnBeckett 06:01, 8 July 2008 (UTC)